eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Holdstead
Population: 745, Size: 12 acres Wealth: 7,450 gp. Max value for sale: 246 gp. Max pawn value: 1,304 gp Demographics: Human (49%), Halfling (21%), Elf (19%), Gnome (4%), Dwarf (4%), Half-Elf (2%), Half-Orc (0%) Prohold has outlawed worship of traditional gods, and is known for having high fashion. The ruler is controlled in secret by a monster. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Mug and Brothel Owner: Odo Larper, Male Human Details Location: In a market quarter. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by. Description: The tavern is a adobe simple building, with a heather-thatched roof and simple furniture. It contains a crossbow sitting on the counter and very few tables and chairs. Specials: Owlbear Sandwich with Peas and a Tankard of Beer (5 sp) Dire Pig Pie with Onion and a Mug of Perry (5 sp) Beef Stew with Sharp Cheese and a Tankard of Beer (5 sp) Other Patrons: Oriel Franklin, Female Human Details Irann Erenalenth, Female Elf Details Rolf Hardand, Male Human Details Richold Zhort, Male Human Details Nikki Underfoot, Female Halfling Details Lidda Fastlear, Male Halfling Details Blacksmith: Rael's Mace Owner: Rael Florothanth, Male Half-Elf Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside is next to a grand hall and is covered in fallen leaves. Description: The blacksmith is a timber framed single storey building, with an orange shingled roof and vines covering the walls and roof. Several battered shields hang on the walls. It contains some planter boxes on the walls and a mess of tools and supplies scattered around the shop. Specials: Chain Shirt (phb 145) (46 gp) Scale Mail (phb 145) (49 gp) Ring Mail (phb 145) (28 gp) Other Patrons: Odo Jethro, Male Human Details Robbie Tallfellow, Male Halfling Details Conrad Hybriyev, Male Human Details Alchemist: The Naga's Secrets Owner: Diggory Shanin, Male Human Details Location: In a market quarter. The street outside contains a heroic monument. Description: The alchemist is a timber and brick simple building, with a red tile roof and overgrown hedges. It contains piles of scrolls and books on the counter and along the walls and a large troll skull on a desk. Specials: Potion of Greater Healing (dmg 187) (144 gp) Potion of Fire Breath (dmg 187) (145 gp) Potion of Hill Giant Strength (dmg 187) (196 gp) Other Patrons: Nortia Whistlettle, Female Halfling Details Merie Nailo, Female Elf Details Elien Nage, Female Human Details General Store: Eva's Petunia Owner: Eva Perman, Female Human Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth. Description: The general store is a marble tower, with large windows and a smooth stone floor. It contains taxidermied birds hanging from the ceiling and barrels full of bulk food. Specials: Woodcarver's Tools (phb 154) (1 gp) Leatherworker's Tools (phb 154) (5 gp) Scale, Merchant's (phb 153) (5 gp) Other Patrons: Sarai Reenfell, Male Halfling Details Williand Nagel, Female Human Details Theobal Blumeini, Male Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Agatil L'Fon, Female Human Details The house is a log sprawling single storey building, with a brown shingled roof and a small vegetable garden. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and dresser. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. A big working dog is eager to greet visitors.